1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot arm assemblies, and particularly to a robot arm assembly for arranging cables therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots are used to perform various tasks, such as spraying or cleaning a workpiece. Robots can have multi-axial arms for achieving high precision movements. Tubes or cables are inserted into the robot arms to provide liquid for spraying or cleaning. However, when robot arms are very long, it is difficult to insert the tubes or cables into a cable inlet and extend these tubes or cables along the robot arms. In addition, the tubes or cables can be easily damaged when they are bent in the robot arms.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.